The End of the World (Skeeter Davis song)
"The End of the World" is a country and pop music hit song recorded by Skeeter Davis that enjoyed international success in the 1960s. Background "The End of the World" was written by Arthur Kent and Sylvia Dee; the latter drew on her sorrow from her father's death. Davis recorded her version on June 8, 1962 at the RCA Studios in Nashville, produced by Chet Atkins, and featuring Floyd Cramer.[1] Released by RCA Records in December 1962, "The End of the World" peaked in March 1963 at No. 2 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], No. 2 on the Billboard country singles,[2] No. 1 on Billboard's easy listening, and No. 4 on Billboard's rhythm and blues.[3] It is the first, and, to date, only time that a song cracked the Top 10 on all four Billboard charts.[citation needed] Billboard ranked the record as the No. 3 song of 1963.[4] In the Skeeter Davis version, after she sings the whole song through in the key of B-flat, the song goes up by a half step to the key of B, where Skeeter speaks the first two lines of theFINAL stanza, before singing the rest of the stanza, ending the song. Davis's recording of "The End of the World" was played at Atkins's funeral in an instrumental by Marty Stuart, and at Davis's own funeral at the Ryman Auditorium. Davis's version has been featured in Girl, Interrupted, Riding In Cars With Boys,Daltry Calhoun, An American Affair, The Boat That Rocked, "The Grown-Ups" episode of Mad Men,[5] "Blue on Blue" episode of Under the Dome, and the openingCREDITSof the BYU TV series Granite Flats. Chart performance The Carpenters version |} In 1975, American pop music duo Carpenters released a cover of "The End of the World" as a promotional single from their live album Live in Japan. It was recorded at the Festival Hall, Osaka, Japan. Sonia version |} In 1990, British singer Sonia covered "End of the World". The fifth andFINALsingle from her debut album, Everybody Knows, it reached number 18 in the UK,[8]the same chartPOSITION as the original.[6] The single's B-side "Can't Help The Way That I Feel" appeared on Sonia's debut album. This was herFINAL single with Stock Aitken Waterman. Formats and track listings ;7" single #"End of the World" #"Can't Help the Way That I Feel" ;CD single and 12" vinyl single #"End of the World" #"Can't Help the Way That I Feel" #"Counting Every Minute" (Tick Tock Remix) Charts Other versions A No. 2 hit in Sweden in September 1966 via a local cover by Mike Wallace & the Caretakers, "The End of the World" has also been remade by a number of other artists including Jessica Andersson, Anika (as a b-side to her single "Yang Yang" and on her album Anika), Eddy Arnold, Chie Ayado, Best Coast, Debby Boone,Brilliant, Carola (in Finnish as "Maailmain"), The Carpenters, Rivers Cuomo, Bobby Darin, Lana Del Rey, Barbara Dickson, Dion, Mary Duff, Allison Durbin, Judith Durham, Exposé, Agnetha Fältskog, Rosie Flores, Emi Fujita, Girls, Nina Gordon,Herman's Hermits (as the B-side of "I'm Henry VIII, I Am"), Grethe & Jørgen Ingmann (released on the b-side to Eurovision Song Contest winner song 1963;Dansevise), Satoko Ishimine, Joni James, Brenda Lee, Lobo, Julie London, Claudine Longet, Loretta Lynn, Al Martino, Johnny Mathis, Anne Mattila (in Finnish as "Maailmain"), Imelda May, Maywood, John Cougar Mellencamp, Anita Meyer, the Mills Brothers, Ronnie Milsap, Dorothy Moore, Mud, Anne Murray, Leigh Nash, Nomeansno, Patti Page, Helen Shapiro, Anne Shelton, Vonda Shepard,Nancy Sinatra, Sonia, The Tokens, Twiggy, Twinkle, The Vanguards, Bobby Vinton, Jeff Walker, Dottie West, and Lena Zavaroni. In 2009 Susan Boyle remade "The End of the World" for her debut album, I Dreamed a Dream. A cover version by Allison Paige peaked at number 72 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart in May 2000.[10] A Mandarin version 《后会无期》 was covered by Hong Kong singer Gem Tang. Subsequently there was another Mandarin versionTITLED "星梦之光", lyrics written by an SNH48 member, Wu Yanwen, and performed by SNH48 themselves in 2015. Appearances in media The song was used as theOPENING and closing theme for the political thriller radio drama Pandemic, produced by BBC Radio 4 .[11] The song was also used in the 1999 drama film "Girl, Interrupted". The song is used in the Stephen King/Stephen Spielberg CBS TV series Under the Dome season one episode five, Blue on Blue. An abbreviated version of the song is the theme music for the TV show Granite Flats. Category:1962 singles